20 January 1996 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-01-20 ; Comments *John relates how he was sent to Bristol to record the narration for a science-fiction based documentary (see Beam Me Up, Scotty). He had raging toothache and the rest of the team went to lunch, leaving him to write the script. Sessions *None Tracklisting *China Drum: 'Can't Stop These Things (7")' (Mantra Recordings) (with a brief snatch of the Kate Bush cover on the B-side) *Wailing Souls: 'Mass Charley Ground (LP-Inchpinchers)' (Greensleeves) *Pavement: 'Give It A Day (7"-Give It A Day)' (Big Cat UK) *TransWave: 'A Journey In The Outerspace (12"-The Outerspace EP)' (Matsuri Productions) *Fall: 'The Chiselers (CDS)' (Jet) *George Jackson: 'I'm Gonna Wait (Compilation CD-The Hi Records 45's Collection: Vol. 2)' (Hi) :(JP: 'I bought meself a Christmas present after Christmas. It was a portable CD player, and that was the first record that I listened to on it. On the train, too, because obviously you see other people on the train, and everybody's listening to Walkmans and so forth. You always wonder what it is they're listening to, you know, "he's a Simply Red one, Pulp? No, probably more Blur...." I like to think that they're looking over at me and thinking, "Well, that's gotta be the Val Doonican collection, that's for sure."')' *unHOLD: 'Hallo Ratte (2x7"-unHOLD)' (self-released) *Cub Koda: 'Village Of Love (CD-Abba Dabba Dabba: A Bananza Of Hits)' (Schoolkids) *Bush Chemists: 'Dub Until Dawn (CD-Light Up Your Spliff)' (Conscious Sounds) *Knownothing: 'Take Your Ghosts Where You Find Them (CD-The Room Where Everything Happens At Once)' (World Domination) *Michael Hurley: 'I Paint A Design (LP-Watertower)' (Fundamental) :(JP: 'He's being making really nice idiosyncratic records for about 40, 35 Actually, his first LP was released in 1965. years now. I know idiosyncratic is often shorthand for "terrible," but in his case it certainly isn't.') *Bomboras: 'Knuckle Dragger (CD-Savage Island!)' (Dionysus) *'unknown' *''(news - edited out)'' *Calvin Party: 'Flowers (CD-Lies, Lies And Government)' (Probe Plus) *Ink Spots: 'When The Swallows Come Back To Capistrano (LP-The Best Of The Ink Spots)' (Music For Pleasure) *Soul-Jah: 'Step 2-1-2-1-2 (12")' (Hardleaders) *Rumble: 'Oh Oh Oh (CD-Raped, Killed And Left For The Buzzards)' (Dead Elvis) *Gordon Tennant: 'Mind Ripper (12"-Elements EP)' (Jolly Roger) (also tried at 45 rpm) *FSK: 'El Pastor Aleman (CD-International)' (Sub-Up) *Mark Brodie & The Beaver Patrol: 'Death At Mile Zero (CD-The Shores Of Hell)' (Shredder) *Pavement: 'Saganaw (7"-Give It A Day)' (Big Cat UK) *Talamus: 'Ctac (hexagonal 10")' (Hexagonal) *Fall: 'Chilinist (CDS-The Chiselers)' (Jet) :(JP: 'A recent comment about Michael Portillo put me in mind of this next song.') *Ken Mackintosh, His Saxophone & Orchestra: 'The Creep (Compilation LP-Dance Bands On The Air, Vol. 2)' (BBC Records) *Simon Joyner: 'Alabaster (LP-Heaven's Gate)' (Sing, Eunuchs!) *Oasis(2): 'Incredible Bass (Slipmatt-Awaited Remix) (12")' (Vicious Vinyl) File ;Name *Peel Show 1996-01-20 (BFBS) ;Length *01:53:15 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. First minute missing. ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes